1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semi-automatically sliding mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal in which a second main body automatically slides after a user moves the second main body to a preset position.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a mobile terminal is an electronic device that enables a user to use functions such as wireless communication and short-range wireless communication. The mobile terminal may be small so that it may be carried conveniently. A small mobile terminal may be manufactured by coupling a first main body with a second main body. According to the method in which the first main body with the second main body are coupled, there are various types of mobile terminals, generally, a folder type mobile terminal and a slide type mobile terminal. In the folder type mobile terminal, the first and second main bodies can be folded or unfolded about a hinge. In the slide type mobile terminal, the first and second main bodies are slidably coupled with each other. In the slide type mobile terminal, the first and second main bodies are slid open to use the mobile terminal and slid closed to end use of the mobile terminal.
In order to open the first and second main bodies of the slide type mobile terminal, a user should push the second main body until the mobile terminal is completely open. Thus, the mobile terminal may be inconvenient to use. In order to avoid this inconvenience, a mobile terminal may include a motor to slide the second main body installed in the mobile terminal. However, such a mobile terminal may be heavy, require high manufacturing costs, and malfunction easily.